Pleasure and Punishment
by SlushK
Summary: Gai decides to teach Lee a lesson in discipline. [GaiLee] [Oneshot]


A/N: This is my second real fanfic, let alone GaiLee fanfic, so go easy on me. (My first fanfic was also GaiLee and I started it 2 months ago and never finished.) Just sayin'.

"You failed your task, Lee. What do you expect me to do with you now?"

Lee looked intently at the ground before raising his head with serious resolve in his eyes. "I need to be punished, sir."

Gai folded his arms over his chest and stared Lee down for a few moments. "Indeed you do."

Both men remained silent as they held each other's stare. Lee could tell his sensei was running through ideas with which to teach Lee his lesson. Whatever Gai decided on, Lee would be eager to receive his punishment. After all, he had failed his sensei, and it was the least he deserved. A swift punch to the side of the face, sending Lee sprawling through the air, was the standard procedure in the early days of being in Team Gai; usually followed by a tearful embrace and unencumbered expressions of forgiveness. Lee secretly believed it was never really possible to be "punished" by his sensei, as the man put it, as he was far too loving for such treatment. Besides, the punches didn't hurt, not really - the impact was nothing more than what Lee would experience when sparring for leisure with his sensei. And after all, a ninja must learn to suffer physical discipline without complaint.

A moment later, Gai had made up his mind. "Right," he said, and unfolded his arms.

He walked over to his student, placed a finger under his chin and tilted up his head. He looked into his deep, round eyes with a smile before planting a tender kiss on his student's lips. Lee slid his tongue into Gai's mouth eagerly and Gai played with his soft, sweet taste before gently breaking the kiss. He then placed a finger on Lee's lips. A pink blush stained the boy's cheeks and he smiled innocently.

"Come with me, Lee."

The jonin turned and made his way towards the shade of the trees in the forest. He stopped by a large mass of stone and sat down on it, hands resting formally on his thighs. He watched Lee walk over and stand in front of him, arms pressed against his sides.

"Bend down, over my lap," Gai commanded. A crimson blush had already began to creep up on the boy's cheeks.

"What do you mean to do with me, sensei?" he asked.

"You know what I mean to do, Lee. Now, I won't ask again."

Lee assumed the position, leaning over his sensei's lap and resting his elbows on the man's legs. He had positioned his lower body awkwardly so that the majority of Lee's weight was supported by his elbows, and his stomach was pressed against his sensei's thighs, but the boy's feet were still on the ground so as not to let his hips make contact with Gai.

Gai ran his eyes slowly along his student's body. He noticed Lee was still resting on his toes, which made his legs tremble slightly. The jonin-sensei firmly placed his hands around Lee's sides and hoisted him along his thighs so that his feet could no longer touch the ground. The shift of his weight meant that Lee's crotch now pressed tightly against his teacher's leg. Hot pressure began building up in his lower regions, and the boy screwed his eyes shut as he fought to control himself.

Gai's eyes rested on Lee's perky behind and he let his hand hover above it. He looked back at his student's face.

"Are you ready to receive your punishment, Lee?"

Lee swallowed dryly in anticipation. "Yes, sensei. Please punish me."

Gai slowly drew his hand back, and at once smacked it down on Lee's ass. The boy moaned in response. Gai spanked Lee once again, harder this time, and Lee cried out in desperation. He slapped his behind harder still, eager to hear the sound of Lee's contentment loud in his ears.

"Are you learning your lesson?"

"Y-yes sensei!"

The man continued to spank Lee, feeling the boy's cock hardening slightly with each contact of his sensei's palm on his buttock. The chunin felt utterly submissive and exposed to his teacher - Gai could do anything to him, stretched out on display like that - the thought of which only made him harder. At intervals he whined his sensei's name weakly, which Gai took pleasure in hearing - as did his cock. From the corner of Lee's eyes he was aware of his sensei's growing erection beneath his jumpsuit.

After a few more spanks, with his moans growing louder and louder each time, Lee couldn't take the pressure any more.

"Fuck me, sensei!" he cried.

Gai smacked a final hand down on the boy's ass decisively, a muffled groan escaping Lee's throat in response. Gai studied his student's face.

"What was that, Lee?"

Lee bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "I said… I want you to fuck me, sensei."

Gai narrowed his eyes and rested his hand on one of Lee's buttocks. He rubbed it lightly with his palm in slow, small circles, caressing him with his thumb.

"You want to be fucked by me, huh?" He repeated, his voice coming out as a low growl. He waited for Lee to nod hesitantly, obviously embarrassed by his forwardness, and Gai smiled grimly. He instantly clenched the globule of flesh in his hand, his firm grip causing Lee's buttocks to separate. Even under his student's spandex clothing he could feel the tautness of his ass, so pleasant to squeeze. He let his eyes shut as he imagined peeling the jumpsuit off his student to reveal his bare ass. How he craved the sight of Lee's naked body once more.

The man shifted his legs gently to get Lee's attention, and the chunin pushed himself up on his elbows and stood, waiting patiently for further instruction. Gai remained seated for a few seconds, regaining his composure, before he too rose and stood before Lee, hands behind his back.

"I'm glad to see you're taking your punishment so seriously," he said sternly. Lee said nothing, and instead defiantly returned his stare.

"That's what I like to see," thought Gai. A smile flickered across his face as he took the boy's hand, brought it up to his face to kiss his knuckles gently; and without another moment's hesitation, lead him into a deeper part of the forest.


End file.
